warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Icefangs dreams
Hey guys! Icy here , Third try at a fanfic! LET'S GO! Chapter 1 "Icekit..." A voice called out " a bitter cold in coming". Icekit spun around in the ruins of Windclan " Who? Who are you!?". " A bitter cold!" the voice rasped and screamed at the same time. Icekit looked behind her and saw a corpse , blood pouring out of it's throat. " Panthertail?" her breathing quickened " MOTHER!" Icekit jolted awake in her nest. She felt the soft , warm black fur of her mother next to her , but she was gone a moon ago. She went out for a hunting patrol so she wasn't in the nursery all the time and she never came back , the patrol never found her body. But Icekit was fine , in the next two sunrises , she would be an apprentice. Icekit got out of her nest and walked out of the nursery. She looked to the medicine cat den , should she talk to Rabbitfoot about the dream? Yes , she decided , she should talk to him. Chapter 2 "Rabbitfoot!" Icekit called as she trotted into the den " Where are you?". A brown tom stepped out of the shadows of the den. " Icekit?". Icekit nodded " I had a dream I need to tell you about". Rabbitfoot sat down " Alright , tell away". Icekit gulped " I was standing in the destruction of the Windclan camp, There were bodies flung around , you were clutching some herbs and your head was bent strangely." The medicine cat cringed , but the kit continued " A cat started rasping 'A bitter cold is coming' and then I turned around and saw my mother with her throat ripped open". Rabbitfoot looked shocked " I-I need to go talk to Featherstar" and he pushed Icekit out of the den and walked to Featherstar , motioning for Icekit to follow. Chapter 3 Featherstar raised her head and sat up " Rabbitfoot , Icekit , what do you need?" Rabbitfoot looked at Icekit "Tell him about your dream" ................ "and that was my dream" Icekit finished. Featherstar looked worried " A bitter cold.." she echoed. Rabbitfoot sighed " What do we do? I want to fulfill her mother's wishes of becoming a warrior but..". Featherstar shook her head " She must become a warrior , she may be the only one who an help us fight this 'Bitter cold' that is coming" Rabbitfoot nodded " Yes Featherstar" Featherstar then turned to Icekit " Why don't we have a little conversation alone.". Rabbitfoot nodded and walked back to his den. Chapter 4 Featherstar smiled " You remember your mother, right?" Icekit nodded her head. Featherstar continued " Did you know she was my litter mate?". Icekit nodded again. Featherstar sighed " We would play fight , and sometimes real fight , but I loved her so much. She talked about something during her kitting , she mumbled the same saying you heard in your dream" Icekit looked puzzled " She knew about my dreams before I had them?". Featherstar looked to the sky " Possibly". Hollygorse , the deputy , walked over " Hello Icekit" Icekit jumped up " Hi Hollygorse!" then Icekit smiled " You don't have an apprentice , do you?" Hollygorse shook his head "Nope". Icekit's eyes seemed to light up " Can I be yours when I'm an apprentice?" Hollygorse smiled " Lets see when you become an apprentice , hurry off now, I need to talk to Featherstar." Icekit nodded and bounded away. Chapter 5 "Foxscar! Where are you Foxscar?" Icekit called. "I'm visiting Marshpad!" called Foxscar as he walked out of the Elder's den. Icekit perked up " Has he eaten yet?". Foxscar shook his head and Icekit rushed over to the fresh-kill pile. After looking over the pile for a while she chose a nice big rabbit for Marshpad. Icekit pushed passed Foxscar and jumped into the Elder's den. "Marshpad?"called Icekit . Marshpad raised his head " Why hello Icekit ". Icekit padded up to him " I brought you this rabbit!". Marshpad smiled and took the rabbit. "This is really good " he meowed between mouthfuls. Icekit smiled. "Icekit!" yelled Foxscar "Featherstar wants you!". Icekit nodded and ran out to go to Featherstar again. Chapter 6 "Yes Featherstar?" called Icekit as she bounded up to the leader .Featherstar sighed "Tell me if you have any dreams connecting to this okay?". Icekit nodded and Featherstar smiled " Why don't you go play with your den mates?". Icekit smiled and bounded off " PATCHKIT! GREYKIT! FLAMEKIT! SUNKIT!".The kits were playing with a mossball. Patchkit ran up to Icekit and tackled her. Flamekit bounded over after his sister. Icekit and Patchkit got up and Patchkit laughed " You wanna join our game?". Sunkit growled " Why let the kittypet join our game?". Flamekit turned around " Icekit is not a kittypet! Her mother was a clan cat , who cares where her father came from?".Patchkit growled at Greykit , who just smiled. Fernheart pushed her way out of the nursery " Sunkit! Get over here!". Patchkit and Flamekit turned to Icekit , who frowned. Flamekit walked over to her " Lets go play somewhere else Icekit, come on Patchkit!". Flamekit started to walk away and Patchkit started to walk after him. She paused beside Icekit " Don't let them get in your head , come on!". Icekit laughed and raced off with her friends. Chapter 7 Icekit turned her head as Featherstar called for a clan meeting. Patchkit cheered "It's time!". Flamekit curled his tail around Icekit's "We'll stick together, right?". Icekit nodded and started to walk off to where everyone was gathered. Patchkit sat down next to Greykit and growled something to her. The large kit pushed her sister over. Sunkit laughed "C'mon Patchkit, you gotta be tougher than that!". Icekit bounded over and growled at Sunkit "Leave her alone!". Sunkit and Greykit sighed and walked to another spot. Featherstar spoke up again. "Today" she began " we have some young kits who need to be apprenticed. Icekit could hardly sit still. Flamekit licked his chest. Icekit licked her paw and drew it over her head. Patchkit waved her tail and purred. Featherstar cleared her throat " Icekit,". Icekit slowly stepped forward a bit and Featherstar chuckled "You have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to become an apprentice.From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw! Your mentor will be Foxscar. I hope he will pass on all he knows to you.". Icepaw looked at the russet colored tom. He smiled gently and Icepaw smiled back. Featherstar continued on "Foxscar, you are ready to take on your first apprentice." Foxscar seemed excited, making Icepaw giggle a bit. Featherstar smiled warmly "You may have not had your mother with you, but you have shown yourself to be determined. You have received excellent training from Hollygorse" the deputy smiled and nodded while Featherstar continued on "and I expect you to pass on everything you learned to Icepaw.". Foxscar stepped over to Icepaw and touched his nose to hers "You're gonna do great.". Icepaw purred. In the next few ceremonies that went on, Sunpaw was apprenticed to a tom named Lightfoot, Patchpaw to a she-cat named Doefur, Flamepaw to a she-cat named FrostFeather, and Greypaw to an equally stuck-up tom named Skytail. Icepaw raced over to Flamepaw "We're apprentices!". Flamepaw purred. In a rush of orange, white, and black fur, Patchpaw tackled Icepaw. The two she-cats tumbled around a bit, laughing. Doefur walked over to the two "Calm down!". The two rolled away from each other laughing. Icepaw bounced up and ran over to Foxscar. The tom's tail waved "This is gonna be great!". Frostfeather padded over to Foxscar, hitting his ears with her tail "I remember when I took you in, you were so little!" She chuckled "And now look at you!" she looked to Icepaw "You have an apprentice.". Icepaw purred and Forstfeather chuckled "Take good care of him.". With that, she padded away, calling for Flamepaw to have a talk with her. Foxscar looked to Icepaw "C'mon, let's have a nice meal before going out to explore!" Chapter 8 Icepaw jumped around "WHOOPTY DO!" Foxscar held in his laughter "Calm down, Icepaw!" A bundle of orange, black, and white fur suddenly bundled in to Icepaw. Patchpaw soon stood on top of Icepaw "Pinned ya!" Another blur of orange fur tackled Patchpaw off Icepaw. Flamepaw let out a loud "And I pinned you!" Doefur pushed the two off each other "Stop attacking each other before you tell Shadowclan where we are!" Icepaw snickered as Foxscar nearly fell over laughing.